pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarecrop
(Deflects projectile) }} Scarecrop is a special-edition premium plant in [https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_2 Plants vs. Zombies 2], tied with Lawn of Doom 2019 event released with 7.6.2 update. Scarecrop is a seasonal plant, being the featured plant for Scarecrop's Spooky Season. It is unlocked by collecting 100 Scarecrop seed packets during that season. Scarecrops scare animal zombies, like Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels when in a certain range (3x3 area). Scared zombie animals will run off the lawn, and after 5 seconds will have a 50% chance of not coming back. If they do come back onto the lawn, they will be slightly slower than usual. If scared by Scarecrop once again, they will run off the lawn like usual but will never come back. The chance of the animals not coming back cannot be changed by what level Scarecrop has. Scarecrops, when not scaring zombie animals, will hurl pumpkins at zombies, dealing 60 damage per shot. Additionally, those pumpkins can be deflected by Jester Zombies and Parasol Zombies as they are lobbed, physical projectiles. Origins Scarecrop is based off scarecrows, man-made objects made of hay to scare off birds from eating crops. Scarecrop is also based off certain crops, like Pumpkins, which is considered a Halloween plant. Scarecrop's name is based off scarecrows, the real man-made object, Scare, referring to it's ability and Crop, referring to the pumpkin and hay base of the plant, both of which are crops. Upgrades Plant Food Effect When fed Plant Food, Scarecrop will scare all the zombies currently on the lawn, dealing moderate damage and making the zombies that aren't zombie animals go back one tile, while making zombie animals go straight off the lawn. Enchant-mint effect When boosted with Enchant-mint, Scarecrop will now push zombies around it back a tile when it scares a zombie animal, and Scarecrop's pumpkins now deal 150 DPS. Level Upgrades List of Zombies it can Scare Almanac Entry Scarecrops hurl pumpkins at zombies and scares away animal zombies. |description = Special: Scared animals sometimes don't come back on the lawn. People think Scarecrop is a colorblind guy. He keeps on thinking that Witch Hazel is green for some reason..}} Strategies You should only need to plant two Scarecrops in a level, both being right in front of your defensive plants. Use Scarecrops in worlds like Wild West and Frostbite Caves or levels where there are a lot of zombie animals. Do not use this plant in Battlez unless zombie animals swarm you, as the scared zombie animals that run off the lawn will not give you any points. Try not to use this plant in worlds that there are no zombie animals present in them, like Neon Mixtape Tour. Don't use this plant in Dark Ages or Lost City, as they can both deflect Scarecrops projectiles from the plant, making it useless against them. Also, since Scarecrop is a grounded plant, it cannot be planted on Pirate Seas's planks and Trojan Troubles's bridges. Gallery New ScarecropNew.png|HD Scarecrop (New) Old ScarecropHD.png|HD Scarecrop (Old) Trivia * This is the fourth Lawn of Doom plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the others being Ghost Pepper, Jack O' Lantern and Witch Hazel. * Big thank you to Boston Pineapple for doing Scarecrop's new art. * The almanac entry makes a joke about Witch Hazel and how Scarecrop compares it to The Wicked Witch of The West, a Wizard of Oz character. ** This is a joke on another Wizard of Oz character Scarecrow, who had no brain. * This was made for the Lawn of Doom contest, hosted by DsFanboy, which it was the winner for. * This was the featured article for October 2019 on PvZCC. * Scarecrops were originally also going to scare Bug Bot Imps. ** It was changed for balancing reasons, as it could stop an entire ambush in Far Future. See Also * Ghost Pepper * Jack O' Lantern * Witch Hazel Category:Enchant-mint Family plants Category:Pumpkins Category:Premium Plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Special event plants Category:Aster 2019 Category:Contest Winner